ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:4 - Afternoon - Lucy
Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Lucy comes back from the outside where she just met Tatsuyah and had a brief chat. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel is in the common room watching Tangled. His knees are hugged to his chest as he stares with rather wide eyes Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Is that Tangled?" Lucy asks, recognizing it as she passes by. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel jumps and turns the T.V. off looking guilty Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Why did you turn it off? Tangled's my favorite movie!" Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "I'm not supposed to watch stuff without Papa..." he mutters, curling in on himself further Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Well, I think that's a bad rule, just like no eating cupcakes." Lucy says. "Beside, he isn't here, he won't know." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "You shouldn't do bad things just because people won't know." Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "But how do you know things are bad?" Lucy asks. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Cause Papa said." Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Well, Papa doesn't let you eat cupcakes and he hurt you." Lucy says. "I don't think your papa knows what's good or bad." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel frowns and looks down. He hands the remote to Lucy. "Will you turn it back on?" Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Lucy sits down next to Gabriel. "Yes I will." She says. Mr Kibbles comes and sits down on her lap, as swell as Gabriel's. "Puppy!" Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Puppy?" He pokes Mr. Kibbles Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Is he bothering you? I know he can get kind of heavy." Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel shakes his head. The movie turns on, the movie is right after the "I've got a dream" song... "Lucy?" Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Yeah?" She turns her head toward Gabriel Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Is it bad that I don't have a dream? Like all the people in the song.?" Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Lucy takes a moment to think. "I don't think that's bad, I think you just haven't found yours yet." She says with a smile. "I didn't know mine until a few months ago." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel smiles at her Before turning back to the movie Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Mr Kibbles turns around, begging for belly rubs. Lucy gives him some while focusing on the movie. "You know, if you ever want to talk, about what happened to you, about your papa, you can come to me, okay?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel looks at her a little confused but nods eventually At the end of the film, when Mother Gothel dies Gabriel starts crying and doesn't stop even when the movie ends. He is quiet and small about it but it is still clear Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Gabriel?" Lucy asks quietly. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel tries to stop crying, "sorry. I'm sorry." Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Lucy gives him a hug. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for." She says, gently holding him Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel let's her hug him, but doesn't make a move to hug her back Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Everything's okay, it'll be okay." She says. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Was... was the mother bad?" He eventually asks, calming down Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "She was." Lucy says. "She said she loved Rapunzel, but when you really love someone you do everything to make them happy, even if sometimes that's not what makes you happy. I think you really love Papa... But did papa love you the same way?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "He said... he said..." Gabriel starts crying more Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Lucy holds Gabriel, "It's okay, you don't have to hold it in." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel moves to hug her back Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Mr Kibbles licks Gabriel's face gently in support(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Gabriel pats his head, slightly confused September 4, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe09/04/2018 "I won't let anything bad happen to you again, okay?" Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster09/04/2018 Gabriel nods as he hugs Lucy Kali the Heterophobe09/04/2018 "Do you want to watch something else?" Lucy asks Gabriel. "It can be anything you want." Ezra the Floofmaster09/04/2018 "We can watch something you like." Kali the Heterophobe09/04/2018 Lucy takes the remote again and puts Lilo & Stich on. "This one is my favorite, Tangled is a very close second." Ezra the Floofmaster09/04/2018 Gabriel wipes his eyes and settles in to watch the movie Kali the Heterophobe09/04/2018 Lucy gently. takes hold of Gabriel's hand. "Do you mind if I do this?" Ezra the Floofmaster09/04/2018 "You can if you want." Kali the Heterophobe09/04/2018 Lucy smiles. Category:Roleplay Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Gabriel Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay